Sometimes Goodbye is a Second Chance
by Scottypop
Summary: It's one year later, and Gilbert found his journal in what was left to him after it all. Companion Piece to 'Regret', read Regret first :// Bad summary. AustriaxPrussia if you squint.


**A/N;** Well, if you thought Regret was over, you would think wrong. This fic is a companion piece to Regret, kind of a 'one year later' event. I've been sick for a while now, so if you notice any spelling/grammar errors, please give me a break. And excuse my fail writing for the time being – in a little while, I will have no excuse.

I _could_ continue this, to be a story about Gilbert's life after Matthew's death, but I don't know. It's up to reviewers, so please let me know!

I hope you enjoy.

Warnings; Cursing, Gilbert being out-of-character, blah blah blah. Ohhh, AustriaxPrussia if you look. ;D

**Disclaimer; I do not own Axis Powers HETALIA – it belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. Nor do I own Second Chance by Shinedown.**

* * *

The graveyard was deathly silent and void of life.

However, if one looked closely enough, they could see a figure kneeling in front of a grave that seemed just a bit brighter than the others.

After a moment, the figure began to speak.

"You know, it's been a year since you left. So many things have changed… _So_ _many_ _things_. But I can't believe that it took the sacrifice of someone who deserved nothin' more than to live a life of happiness to do this. Frankly, if anyone should have died, it should have been that good-for-nothin' family of yours. Oh, you know, the three blonde shitsticks that couldn't see a good thing, even if it fuckin' bit them on the asscheek? And yes, I do remember tellin' you to do that once, to see if it might get them to notice you… That bruise you gave me didn't fade for a good couple of months," here, the figure stopped talking in order to let out a broken laugh.

"A-Ah, sorry about that… Your 'family' has been helpin' more 'round town, and they've become more open to everyone else… Your brother even seems a bit more subdued, which shocked the shit outta me… Maria stops by every now and then, and I had a nice chat with Doctor Yao the other day. Both of them send their best wishes, because they couldn't visit today. Your death has changed a lot of people… But… Your death changed my life a lot too...

"I've tried to stay the same, and not let anyone know I was hurtin'… But people keep givin' me these looks – like they're pitying me. And it sucks, man. I don't need pity, I just need my friend back. But things have turned around a bit recently, and people are treating me like normal – I even got a new welt from Elizabeta's frying pan. But…

"Well, today, West had to go off on business, and he seemed really nervous about leaving me on my own in the house… I said it would be a good thing, though – if all goes well, he could be promoted! I didn't want him to not go, 'cause he had been hopin' for a promotion, and I'm not going to fuck up my brother's happiness. And… And anyways… Since he left, I finally let myself go through stuff… Th-The stuff you left me. Your bear – which I could have _sworn _that I placed on your grave – and all o' your Canadian stuff, including your secret stash of maple syrup… B-But I found this…" The figure held up a rusty-coloured book in his hand, as if displaying it to the grave. Nothing in the area responded, but he continued after a moment anyways.

"I didn't fuckin' know why you left me this, to be honest. It's your journal. Your private thoughts that should never be read by anyone. Sure, I snatched it a couple times, and read out loud your love interest statements – 'course, that's the way I am… And you sure got me back – a book really hurts when you hit someone in the back of the head with it… B-But I'm gettin' off track, I'm sorry. Ah… Anyways… I'm sorry, I went through your journal again, wonderin'… W-Wonderin' if you had written anythin' truly important to you in here. And… I found these."

The male moved from his kneeling position into a cross-legged one, and opened the journal to where he had placed one bookmark. He cleared his throat a couple of times and sniffled, before beginning to read.

"Dear Journal. Today was the day I met someone who actually knew who I was. He was kind of scary, though – he was like an albino! Silver hair and red eyes… And he was a real jerk, too. But he knew my name, and he waved. He said his name was Gilbert Beilschmidt. But, you know… I think I'll go see him soon."

He flipped to the next bookmark.

"Dear Journal. It's been quite a few years since I met him, and today, he really proved to me that he is my friend. Today I turned thirteen. And he burst through my window and chucked a cake at my face while singing 'Zum Geburtstag viel Glück!' at the top of his lungs. I'm still picking vanilla frosting out of my hair. But it was worth the mess, just to hear how happy he was to be there with me and celebrating. He gave me a sweater with the design of the Prussian flag on it, to remind me of the 'Awesome' him all the time. I can really say that it will remind me of him. This has been the best birthday ever."

The next entry was opened, and the figure had to wipe his eyes quickly before continuing.

"Dear Journal. I learned today that I have merely ten more years to live, give or take. When I was younger, I wanted to die. I wanted to leave this wretched place more than anything. And I was getting ready to when Gilbert saved me. Now I don't want to die! I don't want to go – not when I finally made a friend that doesn't mistake me for my brother, and actually sees me for me! I will take the new treatment, and I will extend my life. I don't want to leave anymore. God, please don't let me die-"

His voice broke severely, causing him to release a choked sob that he had built up.

"And… Your final entry, Matt, one you scribbled in before you went to the hospital…" He flipped to the page and cleared his throat again before continuing, "all it is… It's just lyrics, Matt. It's lyrics. But it's important – what those lyrics said, I mean… Sometimes good-bye is a second chance… You were giving them a second chance, Matt. Did you know somethin' was going to go wrong? Did you guess that something was gonna go wrong? Were you just paranoid, and wanted to write that in case something did?!

"… Either way… Good-bye really was a second chance… But i-it wasn't worth it… I miss you, you selfish bastard – why did you have to leave, and not take me with you?!"

His question hung unanswered in the frigid, fall air before a calm voice answered.

"He didn't take you, Gilbert, because he knew that it would have a chain effect on everyone else around you in particular. You are well-known around these parts, and it would have unnecessarily caused more chaos."

Gilbert stiffened considerably, and turned his tear-stained face, staring over his shoulder at the form behind him.

"… A-Ahaha… You found me…"

"Of course I did, Gilbert. Would you like for me to wait in the car while you finish up? You may take as much time as you need."

"…" Gilbert closed the journal and looked back to the grave, before digging out a small depression in the dirt and laying the journal in the hole before covering over it and patting the dirt gently.

"… Nah, I'll come now, Roderich. Just… Just gimme a sec," he added to the male behind him, who took a step back to give him space.

A tear dropped off of Gilbert's face and landed upon one of the snow-white petals of the white trillium, and his shoulders shook.

"I… I know you said not to cry one tear for you… But dammit Matt… I miss you…"

The brunet behind him moved forward quickly and knelt, placing an arm around Gilbert's shoulders comfortingly. The albino turned and leaned into the embrace as more tears slipped down his face, burying his face into the brunet's jacket, sobbing noises emitting from his throat.

"Shh, Gilbert," Roderich soothed calmly, his other hand stroking Gilbert's silver hair, "everything will be okay."

"I-I know, dammit…" Gilbert's voice was muffled from his face's position, buried in the collar of Roderich's indigo-coloured coat.

The two remained in that position for a few more minutes before Gilbert tugged on the fabric, signalling that he was ready to leave. Roderich sighed and nodded, helping the albino to his feet, still holding his slightly shivering form in a loose embrace.

"A-Always stay awesome, Matthew Williams..." Gilbert mumbled, almost incoherently, as Roderich led him away from the grave.

"My God, Gilbert, you're freezing! What were you thinking, coming out in weather like this without a coat?"

"I wasn't, I'm too awesome to get cold."

"Clearly you weren't thinking… Now come along, we'll get you warmed up…" Roderich pulled Gilbert closer, and the ruby-eyed male wrapped one arm around the brunet's waist, feeling the aristocrat's body heat warming him up.

The two continued walking in silence for a moment, before Gilbert spoke up.

"… Thanks, Roderich."

Roderich blinked and looked down at the mop of silver hair resting on his shoulder, a slight smile curving his lips upwards.

"You're welcome, moron," he replied almost affectionately, tightening his grip around the albino.

The pair finally reached the aristocrat's Hybrid vehicle, and Roderich helped Gilbert in before climbing into the driver's seat. He pushed the key into the ignition and got the engine running, turning on the heat to warm up the vehicle. He glanced over at the oddly silent red-eyed man, who was staring blankly out the window.

"… So I am taking you home then, Gilbert?"

"No."

Roderich blinked in surprise at the sudden, seemingly desperate answer. "… Then where am I taking you…?"

"Take me with you. I don't think I particularly want to be alone right now," Gilbert replied, turning his head so he could face Roderich.

"Of course, Gilbert. I'll bake some Apfelstrudel when we get to my house, then."

"Aren't you gonna let me help?"

"And let you ruin my kitchen? Not a chance, moron," Roderich replied smoothly, bringing out a barking laugh from the albino male.

The two buckled themselves in before Gilbert replied with, "Aw, you hurt me so, Roderich~"

"I am merely speaking the truth, Gilbert."

"Kesesese!" Gilbert laughed weakly as he reached out and began fiddling with the settings on the dashboard.

"If you would refrain from messing with my vehicle, that would be wonderful."

"You ruin all of my fun, dammit!"

Before the albino obeyed the slightly fuming aristocrat, he flicked the radio on. However, as he listened, the lyrics sounded oddly familiar…

A small smile came to his face as recognition lit up in his ruby eyes, and he rolled down his window, allowing the words to float out into the air.

"_Please don't cry one tear for me – I'm not afraid of what I have to say. This is my one and only voice, so listen close, it's only for today. I just saw Haley's Comet, she waved – said 'why're you always running in place?' Even the man in the moon disappeared, somewhere in the stratosphere. Tell my mother, tell my father, I've done the best I can – to make them realize, this is my life, I hope they understand. I'm not angry, I'm just saying – sometimes good-bye's a second chance…_"

And, as the car drove away – up in heaven, one smiling angel couldn't agree more.


End file.
